


Kiss the SEAL

by Misschievous



Series: Hawaii Five-0 goes Disney [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Disney, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Movie Reference, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash, Realization, Self-Discovery, Sexual Tension, Some nakedness, Steve Feels, Steve being domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misschievous/pseuds/Misschievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Disney inspired one-shot, possible series of different one-shots with different Disney songs, depending on the feedback.  Basically, Danny becomes heavily influenced by The Little Mermaid and chaos ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the SEAL

Hawaii Five-o goes Disney! (Songfics)

Inspired by Kiss the Girl (The Little Mermaid)

It had happened a bit unexpectedly in Steve’s mind. It had been Danny’s weekend with Grace and Steve had offered (he would have begged if that was what it took) his beach and extra room for Danny to use. Steve knew Danny couldn’t say no, not when Grace was standing right there giving him puppy dog eyes. Of course Steve had felt a little bad, he knew Danny didn’t have the funds to do anything special with Grace this weekend so his partner was left with few options. To add to the blonde’s conundrum was the unfortunate incident of Danny’s new apartment burning to the ground….and no Steve actually wasn’t involved. So that Friday Danny was left with no place to go except to Steve’s house. Steve had been an incredible host as usual; he had painted Mary’s old room in Grace’s favorite colors, cooked steaks and then proceeded to cut up Grace’s meat for her like he was a French chef to Gracie’s delight, and of course every Disney movie known to man was strategically piled in front of the flat screen. Steve gave himself a mental pat on the back for all his hard work. In the beginning he had only done it because he knew Danny would appreciate it and really, who didn’t think Grace was adorable? As the weekend had progressed though, Steve slowly began to realize that maybe the reason behind his hard work wasn’t to make Grace content, but to make Danny happy. The realization had come as such a shock that Steve had caught a huge wave in the face and a mouth full of seawater for his trouble. Grace’s giggles had been so loud at the sight that Steve could still hear them ringing in his head. Danny had thought it was pretty funny too. After rinsing his mouth out and tickling Grace until she had begged him to stop, Steve had come to terms with the situation. After all it wasn’t the worst possible thing that had happened to him, actually, falling in love with your partner was the safest option. Steve already knew that Danny would travel the world to find him and bring him home safe. If that didn’t show how much the other man cared Steve was pretty clueless as to what would. That should make telling Danny that Steve was in love with him easy then, right? Riiiiiiight…..

Danny had been blown away at the patience and kindness Steve had displayed all weekend. Steve had taken Grace out into the water and helped her with her sandcastle and surfboard, which had allowed Danny to sleep in and catch up on some much needed rest. The case they had caught had lasted all week and Danny was exhausted. He would never say no to spending a weekend with Grace, but it felt so incredible to know that Grace was safe and he could take a long shower without worrying what she was doing or sleep in without waking up to her bouncing on his bed. Saturday morning he had looked out at the beach to see Steve on his hands and knees fortifying a sandcastle’s wall while Grace gave directions and hadn’t been able to stop smiling for hours. It was in the next moment when Steve had scooped Gracie up onto his shoulders and went charging into the surf that had really let Danny know he had a problem, mainly because the sudden change in activity hadn’t worried him at all. Danny knew he should be freaking out. He knew he should have spilt his coffee in his hurry to drag his only daughter back to shore. But he hadn’t. Instead he had sat down at the kitchen table to read the paper, feeling more relaxed than he had in months. He had tried to rationalize the situation; Steve always had Danny’s back ergo he had no reason to worry if the SEAL decided to swim with his baby girl. The reason Danny was avoiding naming what the warm tingly feeling was whenever he saw the two play together was rather simple; it is a really bad idea to fall in love with your boss. Danny was a veteran of the police force, he knew better, you always kept business and pleasure separate because eventually the shit would hit the fan and then he would have no source of income and probably be forced to move back to New Jersey and never see his little girl again. So Danny tried to harden his heart to Steve’s blinding smiles and light touches, tried to at least.

It was Sunday evening, Rachel’s driver had picked Grace up and (after Steve had verified the driver’s ID) Danny had given Grace a big hug and kiss and waved goodbye. Danny sipped his Longboard and sighed in contentment. Steve and he were sitting on the lanai drinking beers and enjoying the amazing sunset and solitude. Overall it had been an incredible weekend and Danny’s only complaint was that Steve’s lips weren’t on his….wait no No NO!!! Danny suddenly sat up straight in his chair and looked down at the empty beer bottles beside him. He was on his third, much to early for these thoughts to be breaking free. He could feel sweat forming on the back of his neck and hoped Steve wouldn’t notice. He needed to get his emotions under control; he could not be having these kinds of feelings for his boss!!  
“What’s wrong Danno?” Steve’s deep voice sent a shiver down Danny’s spine and the blonde began to fidget in his seat.  
“Nothing. Just thinking.” Danny muttered desperate to avoid a conversation.  
Steve’s tongue darted out to wet his lips and Danny could feel his cock harden as he thought about what he wanted to do with that tongue, with those full wet lips, or that mouth. Oh yeah he had plans for that mouth and damn it was Steve talking?  
“-stay close.” Were the only words Danny heard.  
“Uh, what?” Danny asked feeling monumentally stupid at having been caught not paying attention.  
A dark blush colored Steve’s cheeks and neck and Danny was instantly curious how far down that blush went.  
“I was saying I really enjoyed this weekend. Grace is a great kid, I guess I understand why you would want to stay close.” Steve repeated draining his beer bottle and avoiding looking at Danny.  
“Yeah, I’m pretty lucky. Though I couldn’t really imagine leaving Hawaii now.” The words slipped out before Danny could catch them and he tensed up wondering how deeply Steve would read into the phrase.  
Steve turned to look at Danny and smiled. “Don’t tell me, you’re about to confess how much you have grown to love the beach in the past few years?” Steve chuckled and Danny found himself relaxing at the gentle tease.  
Danny let out a sharp laugh and shook his head vigorously causing his bright blonde hair to flop into his eyes. “Never in a million years Super SEAL. I’m afraid the beach loves the ocean to much for me to hope to gain a connection.” It was a vague stab in the dark and Danny wondered if Steve would pick up at the hint. Danny had noticed Catherine had found herself another boy toy and was happy to keep Steve as a friend, but it didn’t stop Danny from wondering if things were truly over between the two. Danny could admit that he had no chance of competing with gorgeous long legs, or a body built for athletics, but it also didn’t stop him from yearning to be more than just Steve’s work partner. It seemed as though everywhere they went at least one woman was bold enough to give Steve her number, and if the smug look on Steve’s face after every encounter wasn’t an indicator that the man was as straight as an arrow, Danny wasn’t sure what was.  
Steve set his empty bottle on the deck and flung an arm around Danny’s shoulders, patting his arm comfortingly. “Don’t worry buddy, one of these day’s you’ll understand why everybody else enjoys it.” Steve smiled, keeping his arm close to Danny and glancing back out to the ocean.  
Danny felt his breath catch at the contact and barely kept a moan at bay as the muscles bunched and flexed. He knew he should just go for it. Just kiss Steve and get it over with, at least then he would know how the other man felt. Danny was reminded of Grace’s Disney movie choice Friday evening; The Little Mermaid. Ah yes, kiss the girl. He personally had always hated how hesitant Prince Eric had been. There he was in a boat, secluded in a romantic lagoon and he didn’t have the guts to kiss her until the very end of the song!!! Yet here he was; watching a romantic sunset, the man of his dreams holding him close, and he couldn’t find the nerve to kiss him. Danny let out an annoyed sigh and regretted it instantly as Steve withdrew his arm.  
“What’s wrong Danno? You can talk to me, you know that right?” Steve’s tone showed how hurt he was that Danny was keeping something from him and Danny really hated himself at that moment.  
Danny turned to face Steve, momentarily mesmerized as the last few rays of the sun played over the sharp angles of Steve’s face. Kiss the girl. Kiss the girl! Danny lunged at Steve, all the pent up sexual energy making itself known as Danny misjudged the distance and toppled Steve out of his chair causing the Danny to land on top of him.  
Danny’s lips were firmly pressed to Steve’s and between the shock of the contact and the surprise (though Danny would forever say accidental) tackle, Steve felt like he was dreaming. He quickly opened his mouth and welcomed the contact of Danny’s soft tongue against his and moaned as his hands quickly found their way under the blonde’s shirt to rub against the strong muscles hidden from the rest of the world. Steve placed one hand at the back of Danny’s neck and threaded his fingers through the gold strands as his other hand firmly squeezed Danny’s hip. He smiled into the kiss and quickly flipped the detective over onto his back. Danny let out a groan of complaint that was quickly silenced by Steve’s lips on his. Danny spread his legs wider to allow Steve to move in closer, their hard dicks rubbing against each other through the fabric. Danny moaned as Steve began to suck on his collarbone, and in the back of his mind he knew the hickey would show at work tomorrow, and he tightened his grip on Steve’s hips in a partial warning. Steve merely chuckled and returned his lips to Danny’s.  
As darkness descended, the two men quickly moved their recreational activity inside to the couch. Steve had Danny completely naked by the time the blonde’s back hit the cushions and quickly wriggled out of his board shorts. Steve quickly covered Danny’s body with his own, careful to keep his weight balanced on his arms so he wouldn’t crush his partner. He stared deeply into Danny’s bright blue eyes and couldn’t stop smiling.  
“So how long were you planning that attack?” Steve asked softly, his index finger tracing over the marks he had left on Danny’s skin.  
Danny’s face turned a bright scarlet as he spluttered indignantly. “That was an accident, Steven and maybe I should ask you how long you’ve been waiting for me to do that?”  
Steve laughed and gave Danny a quick kiss. “An accident is dropping a plate Danno, that was planned. But that’s not the point. I’m glad you decided to kiss me, even if it was preceded by a tackle, because….I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a very long time.” Steve couldn’t meet Danny’s eyes at the confession, still afraid of rejection after so many failed relationships.  
Danny touched Steve’s chin and carefully lifted it so he could stare into his eyes. “All you ever had to do was ask Steve, I’ve been here waiting the whole time.” Danny pulled his partner down for a kiss and Steve felt himself relax into the embrace. It was the beginning of their life together, and Danny couldn’t picture a better way for their story to start.  
Steve sighed in contentment as Danny held him close. This was Danny; his partner and best friend, he would trust him with his life, it was about time to start trusting him with his heart.


End file.
